


Day 18 Morning Sex

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M, asexual!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a wake-up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 18 Morning Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Утренний секс](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316930) by [Happy_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me)



Day 18  
Morning Sex

Sam never would have imagined himself being in this position. Sharing his life with two super soldiers was bound to bring its own set of perks and challenges. Waking up to the covers shoved to the floor, a string of bitten off curses and a gentle rocking motion is most decidedly a perk in Sam’s book. Though he rarely, if ever, participates physically in the sex, he does enjoy watching Steve and Bucky learn each other’s bodies. 

This morning Bucky is on his left side with Steve plastered to his back. Bucky’s right leg is hooked over Steve’s elbow giving Sam an unobstructed view of Steve’s cock disappearing into Bucky. Steve’s hair is sticking up in every direction from Bucky grabbing it to use as leverage to kiss him. Breaking the kiss Bucky pants against Steve’s mouth. Sam doesn’t move a muscle in hopes he can keep from distracting them. Of course, they are all trained soldiers so eventually his attention is noticed. Bucky grins at him and stretches his left arm out to touch Sam’s cheek softly. Steve’s grunts a bit when he says, “Morning, Sam, hope we didn’t wake you.”

Sam scoffs. He knows they indeed meant to wake him. Even though he almost never joins in they do their best to make sure he doesn’t feel left out. Sam takes Bucky’s hand in both of his own, kissing the metal plates of his knuckles. Bucky’s right leg and cock bounce in time with Steve’s thrusts. His hand clenches into a fist between Sam’s hands when Steve picks up his pace. Sam scoots closer to them and reaches up to tuck a few strands of Bucky’s soft brown hair behind his ear. Bucky nearly purrs, turning his face to nuzzle Sam’s palm. 

Smiling, Sam meets Steve’s eyes over Bucky’s shoulder. Normally Steve’s eyes are bright sky blue but right now they are dark and heavy lidded. He bites his bottom lip when Sam licks his left palm and slips it down to grab Bucky’s cock. Bucky keens as Sam strokes him fast and hard from root to tip. Within moments Bucky is turning his face into the pillow to stifle a shout while wet heat spills over Sam’s fist onto the sheets. Sam continues to pull on his cock until he is shaking. Steve shoves his face against Bucky’s spine and curses as Bucky’s ass tightens and ripples around his dick, throwing him over the edge into his own orgasm. Sam kisses Bucky’s chin then his mouth.

“Good morning you two.”


End file.
